


Exercise the Senses

by sageness



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canon - TV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't even know you anymore!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise the Senses

"I don't even know you anymore!" Clark's mouth snapped shut, but his glare remained fixed on Lex, who hadn't moved from his desk. Slowly, he uncrossed his legs and got to his feet. He shrugged his shoulders and stretched his neck from side to side, watching Clark's eyes follow each movement.

"Maybe that's true," he said, rounding his desk. "Or maybe you only see what you want to see, and now you're finally catching onto the discrepancy between what you want and what I am."

"I know what you are," Clark answered, but his shuffling feet belied the tone of his voice. Lex let it show in his eyes that he saw, and then watched as Clark's eyes refocused on Lex's mouth.

"Every principle is a judgment, every judgment the outcome of experience, and experience is only acquired by the exercise of the senses."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That a man can't judge what he doesn't know." Lex tilted his head toward the door and started walking.

"Lex?"

From the hallway he called back to Clark, "Come find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Lex quotes from, "Every principle is a judgment, every judgment the outcome of experience, and experience is only acquired by the exercise of the senses; whence it follows that religious principles bear upon nothing whatever and are not in the slightest innate. Ignorance and fear, you will repeat to them, ignorance and fear -- those are the twin bases of every religion."       — Marquis de Sade


End file.
